The Tales of Branches Weyr
by Jackalinda
Summary: In a spread to the South land a new weyr was constructed. Branches Weyr. Here the dragonriders live in large trees, a large tree house. It is fairly new and numbers are small. Struggling to survive, the weyr awaits eagerly for the weyrwoman's gold to fly.


The Tales of Branches Weyr

Unexpected Deaths

Zafira burst out of between, Rinath was bursting with excitement for the threadfall. Silly, Zafira thought, we have threadfall every few days. Rinath rolled her eyes, the expressiveness never failed to capture Zafira. She had to stay focused today. She was to watch M'net, to see how they handled thread. It would not be easy, for they would have to dodge thread as well. Zafira shook her head to clear her thoughts and prepared herself for threadfall. The leading edge was almost upon them. Her look cost her dearly, thread like fire licked her cheek and wrist. She held in a cry of pain as Rinath took her between. The live thread died in its attempt to eat at her skin. It broke of frozen. Next they were back in the fray. Zafira thought she had had a long enough look at M'net. Her cheek throbbed as a constant reminder of the danger thread brought.

R'lou had talked with M'net a little. He seemed nice enough, but somewhat distant. He had said something that had caught R'lou's attention. About the weyrwoman's name being to long? It hadn't bothered R'lou before- it was just her name. But now, he noticed it. It was long, and he felt it would be nice to shorten it. Normally R'lou was not mischievous but now... He would have to dwell on the name. "Any ideas?" He asked Stavith. The blue's eye turned toward him. _Call her weyrwoman_, he replied. R'lou rolled his eyes, dragons could do that, but people? Oh, how bout Seri? It was short, and cute. Yeah, that worked... Stavith rumbled the equivalent of laughter. _I'm sure she'll be so happy... _He said sarcastically. "Shut up, you." R'lou muttered, before sweeping out of the room in search of Seri.

Sieriana was scratching Tanith's eye ridge when R'lou came toward her. Oh great! She thought, here he comes to apologize for the hundredth time! She was sick of hearing, "I'm sorry." Come out of that boys mouth. At lest he didn't make as much trouble as he apologized for, she thought. Sieriana frowned as Tanith caught something funny from Stavith. Sometimes she really wished she could speak to any dragon. "Hello R'lou." She said, turning toward him. He had a smile on the edge of his lips, she frowned. He never seemed quite mature enough to belong to such a new weyr.

"Good day, Seri." He said in a rush, gaining momentum, "T'von sends me to tell you he plans on leaving this weyr after Tanith's next flight, seeing as we have another bronze now." He backed quickly away and ran down the walk way, practically falling onto Stavith's back. Sieriana watched bemused. Seri, had he called her? She liked it. The news from T'von was no surprise, but she couldn't let him leave yet, they needed more than two bronzes. Seri. It had a ring to it. The worst thing about it was that she hadn't come up with it. Tanith chuckled.

"Your in a good mood for one so close to rising." Seri remarked.

M'net had to chuckle when he heard about Sieriana being called Seri. It did fit her, he thought. And it was cute enough for her. He could call her that. Yes that boy R'lou had some brains even if he only rode a blue. He was getting used to this place, the heat did not affect him as much as it first had. M'net scratched at Kemeth's hide absently. He wanted Kemeth in his best shape when Tanith rose. He had seen little of E'mon, yet what he had heard from Seri was that he was incompetent. He hoped if Kemeth flew Tanith, he would do a better job. Of course, M'net had been slightly put off when he had heard that Eerian was Seri's son. But Seri seemed to have little affection toward him. M'net wandered down the bridge, sighing that all days weren't this peaceful. The quiet here was different than at Igen, this was considered quiet, the birds chirping and calling throughout the wood. And, in truth, this was as quiet as it ever got. Those birds never shut up.

Sieriana was amused, and unamused. Everyone had this morning called her "Seri" It was cute, given, but how had it spread so fast? No one here was extremely mischievous, except for Eerian, her son. Not that she knew him well. She had long since sent him to be with Petra, the head cook. She had little else to do, and loved the boy more than Seri. Oh well, she could live with being called Seri, it was better that being called Lana, after all. R'lou was a rascal, more that she had thought him capable of being. But, perhaps he had had help. That would make sense. He was to conscientious to do such a thing alone. Tanith was moody, so Seri quickened her step to met her. She was halfway to the gold dragon when T'von blocked her path. "R'lou gave you my message?" He said, his voice hardly masking his dislike. "Tell me, how long before Tanith rises?"

Seri rolled her eyes, hiding it from him by lowering her face. "Tanith will most likely rise within the week." She said, her voice tight. "I cannot however, allow you to go back to Igen until the dragonets can take your place- and only if there is a least one bronze in the clutch."

T'von narrowed his eyes, angry. "Just-" He started to yell, but Seri cut him off.

"Tanith calls, must go." And she scurried away from the angry man.

Tanith was so near rising now, thought Seri, a small note of panic in her thoughts. If Tanith was not flown by someone else, Seri would have to live with E'mon as weyrleader for another unknown span of time. She had hoped it would end, but M'net and Kemeth were just getting adjusted to Branches. Oh, T'von would never make it, at lest there was that. If Seri couldn't stand E'mon, she would rather die than have T'von be weyrleader. Besides, he'd never stand for it, he hated Branches Weyr. It was, then, a contest between E'mon and M'net. Tough she could hardly claim she knew M'net better, she already thought he would do better than E'mon.

T'von scowled. His mind whirling. That infuriating weyrwoman wouldn't let him leave the weyr, even when there was a new bronze rider now. He still couldn't believe he wasn't getting out of here. Igen, had been cruel enough to force him to come to the middle of no weyr! He was sick of this place. He wanted civilization. Not this dump. He hated it here. Sieriana felt she needed him. Hmm. That little one, the gold rider, what was her name? Zafira? Yes, she would fold under his pressure, insuring that he could go home to Igen. But he simply could not wait as long as it would take Tanith to decease or even to have her clutch mature. T'von had been here long enough. He needed to get rid of Sieriana- it was the only way. Besides, it was about time someone died. What was wrong with it being the weyrwoman?

Seri heard her dragon's rebellious thoughts, not their usual. Far from, in fact. Tanith was going to rise, Seri knew, but the thought did not comfort her in the slightest. Tanith must not be flown by Bellath, E'mon's bronze, again. She would die before that happened. Normally, Tanith would contradict her on such a thought, but Tanith was not her mind. T'von walked toward her. "Tanith will rise, you realize." She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded, and hurried on her way. "I will take Malith away, if you please." His polite words did not mask the fury in his voice. She nodded to him, not at all unhappy with that event. E'mon was by her side next, muttering encouragement into her hear with his charismatic tone. She tried to ignore him, but could hardy resist his offer to have Bellath take her to the feeding grounds. She would need to be there. She hoped M'net would show up. Kemeth was younger than Bellath and that might prove the difference. Her mind was suddenly forced to focus on Tanith, trying to deny her access to the animal's belly. Tanith roared in defiance but complied, sucking the blood from the body. M'net... Seri thought wildly.

M'net hurried to Kemeth's side. "Take me to Branches!" He cried, his voice ringing. Kemeth had blooded his kill, and M'net knew Tanith was to rise. Kemeth obliged, all to willingly, and M'net slipped from his side as they reappeared over Branches Weyr. Kemeth perched nearby. M'net eyed the queen, the hopes of the new future in his mind. Suddenly, Tanith was aloft and Kemeth took of behind her. They flew far and long. Varth, S'kul's brown dropped out, but then, he had had no chance. The two of them, Bellath and Kemeth were still chasing, the only ones chasing. Kemeth lowered himself and in circled his wings around the queen. Kemeth had flown Tanith.

The next few days around the weyr were different. E'mon had surrendered to his chambers to rest, he had told them, though they all expected he was actually crying his heart out. Bellath had been out of sorts as well. M'net was enjoying his new rank. Seri was delightful and acted like a different person out of E'mon's presence. They had threadfall tomorrow. T'von had been complaining non stop. M'net tried to ignore him. S'kul had come out of a shell as well. He had many ideas and was helpful to M'net in learning how to manage the weyr. The weyr at night was a place of discussion but also laughter that had been vacant from the halls before. Since Branches Weyr had no boys in the work rooms except for Eerian they would have to search for candidates. M'net was, for the first time enjoying himself. In good spirits, he boosted everyones moral and Branches Weyr was alive with energy. They had asked for a weyrsinger and more dragons for the wings that E'mon had insisted were large enough. Things were definitely changing around here.

Zafira was happy, happier than she had been in many seven days. She knew Seri was not only relived but also gratified to M'net and Kemeth. She had come out of her long sulk and was open again. Tomorrow would be one of her last threadfalls for a while since Tanith would soon be to egg heavy to fly. A new clutch! Zafira was excited. There hadn't been a clutch here before. Rinath would have some fun. She hoped there would be a gold in the clutch. And many bronzes. They needed them here. She turned and raised her hand to caress Rinath, but almost gasped in pain. The thread scar was still there, it would never heal completely, but Zafira would have hoped the pain would have died by now. Cradling her hurt hand, Zafira moved the other to scratch her mount.

"Are you alright?" A voice announced the presence of R'lou, who had been watching her. His eyes were deep with concern. "What's wrong with your hand?" He asked, striding toward her. She tried to hide it, but he grabbed it gently and extended it toward him. "Thread scar." He murmured, and his eyes went to her face and traced the marks there as well. "Who doctored this?"

"No one." Zafira said stiffly.

" Silly girl, no one would get mad at you for it. How did you disguise you cheek? I would have noticed sooner."

"I used weeds to blur it." She said, her eyes looked on his, "I would not tell anyone for then I would be asked how I acquired it. And" Her voice rose to a menacing level. "I would not tell anyone about this, if I were you." R'lou looked at her.

"If no one must know, and since I found out, at lest allow me to doctor it in payment for my silence." Zafira nodded, her eyes piecing his.

"If anyone should say anything" She said, "I will presume it was the fault of you. And you will regret it." He nodded, then dragged her into the infirmary room and began to plaster numb weed all over her wounds.

Seri was in the main room when she realized something was a miss. Seconds later R'lou burst into the room, crying that Tanith was clutching. Seri leapt up from the table, pushing her chair back so quickly it toppled over. R'lou took her shoulder and steered her to his dragon's back. Starvith took them quickly to the warm sands where Tanith was. Already there was two eggs in the sands. Seri giggled with girlish excitement. She felt giddy. M'net came quickly to her, hugging her.

"It'll be a fine clutch." Someone said. Seri saw Zafira looking in awe at the eggs, her eyes ecstatic.

"Can you just imagine a whole bunch of baby dragons tumbling around the place?" She said, bright with joy.

"Yes," mumbled T'von darkly, "Although I'd rather not. A huge annoyance they'll be. Don't understand the word discipline." He shook his head, glaring at the weyrwoman, "I'd like to be out of here before these little ones break shell." He said, "But of course, our weyrwoman wouldn't want that." He stocked of, his footfalls heavy.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't want to be here." S'kul said, his frail voice struggling to be heard over the crowd. "The dragonettes will need someone to train them, you know." He said.

"Of course," muttered Seri distractedly.

"Why not let S'kul teach the youngsters?" M'net suggested, "He's seen more turns than any of us."

Seri nodded, "You will, won't you S'kul?" He nodded, his gray head bobbing.

"I will see they are instructed well enough to fight thread."

"Oh thank you S'kul, I don't know shat I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd manage." He said, smiling slightly. "You might even have taught them yourself."

While Tanith's eggs were all becoming assembled, S'kul was the one appointed for duty, for what purpose, he was not sure. He had been sitting near the sands, close enough to see all activity but far enough away to not annoy Tanith. He had been absently thinking back to the days he remembered as a weyrling when Varth had interrupted his thoughts. "What is it, old one?" He asked, Varth sounded excited, something he never was except for near threadfall and Tanith's rising. The queen was on her 28 egg, an impressive number to lay in only a day. They were all still very soft, you could see it the way the sun glinted off them. My, they looked pretty, S'kul thought, shading his eyes, why one even looked gold in the sun. He looked closer and saw that it was not just the sun's glare, but in fact, a golden egg. A gold egg! Why that was ever so good news, even if the weyr was more in need of bronzes. S'kul had Varth bugle the news out to the trees and settled back down to see the reaction. Seri would be pleased. Why, the girl had been in very good moods of late, happier than S'kul had ever seen her. It was suspicious behavior of one like Seri, who did not often let the good fortune of the times cloud her mind. There were many other problems a foot, and S'kul did not think she would leave them unattended in her joy of being separate from E'mon. Then his thinking was disturbed by the excited calls of the weyrfolk all of whom seemed to want to get a good look at the egg.

He heard Seri's voice, calling out to the riders, "We must have a meeting, all Wingleaders please report to the council room. We must discuss search assignments." S'kul nodded approvingly, and Seri added, "And S'kul please come to, we need your knowledge." S'kul roused himself from the sand and bade Varth to carry him to the council room, things were going to get exciting.

M'net was glad Seri had called a meeting. He had never dealt with dragonettes before, or searches, for that matter. M'net was slightly worried but then coming her had been a new experience and look how well it had turned out. Yes, it would be fun to see the way things would be these days, the days after candidates started coming in, and baby dragons, crawling all over the place!

Seri hurried to the council room, T'von on her heels. "I'd like to bring up a few points." He said in his gruff manner, scuffling up the steps.

"Yes, yes, I understand. There are many things we need to discuss, but be patient will you?" He mumbled angrily at the rebuke and thudded up a head of her.

"You'll be sorry you set foot on this land and dragged me with you, you will." Seri ignored him, used to his threats.

"Yes, of course." she said absently, reaching the council rooms slightly out of breath. She filled quickly in and took her allotted place at the head of the table, waiting for everyone to be seated. When they were calmed down, Seri addressed the crowded room, "Now you all know there will be impression shortly and as we have no rooms in which to hold boys, we have none here at the moment. Therefore, we must search the areas. Bring in likely boys as well as girls, we will want to give the dragonettes plenty of choice. The southern boys will be used to the hard work we do here and therefore more likely to adjust to weyr life here than any transfer rider. Except, perhaps M'net." She added as an after thought. "I want the brown wingleaders to pick a hold and search, pick multiple if you have to, but cover them all. We wouldn't want jealous holders- or angry ones for that matter." She waited for the wingleaders to speak, deciding what hold they would search.

"I request the liberty to have Bridate Hold and the surrounding areas." J'mel said, his voice carrying in the room. "There are said to be strong women there."

J'mel's brother, J'naz nodded. "Being the other brown wing leader," He said, smiling at his brother, "I would like to have the remaining major holds. There are rumored to be beautiful woman there." J'mel nodded at him grinning.

"I will then take the rest of the country that we protect that has, sadly, nothing to say of the woman." He pretended to sob into his shirt, but ended up laughing, "Oh pity is me."

M'net looked sternly at them, but was glad that the matter had been settled. "Is there any more orders of business?" He asked.

Seri frowned at them, but directed her speech toward M'net's question. "We have satisfactory room to store candidates, and no lack of meat. The hatching should not be a problem. We will, of course need dragon riders to transport people to the hatching when it occurs. If there are no more complaints, this meeting will be dismi-"

"Wait a second!" T'von called, "The place will be swarming with mini beasts, and I for one, do not want to be a part of it."

"I am aware of how you feel, T'von, but I cannot see a way in witch you would not be needed here. You will, once the dragonettes have matured, be able to leave, but not before."

T'von muttered angrily, but his next words reached a far different topic. "There is news, weyrwoman, that dragons of an unknown weyr have been socializing in the west forests. There have been no riders to speck of. A bronze is often noticed, and is said to disappear down a short cliff in which he has his rider stuck there. The place is to narrow for him to get through, and surly the man will die soon without help, but no one will venture to save him, for the dragon attacks all who come near. The fall would not be far, and with some preparation you could scale the wall. Unfortunately, there is nothing near to hold a rope, but the villagers say that it was easily climbed before the dragon was there. Whoever is down there must have hurt themselves so they can't climb back up. Weyrwoman, I think perhaps if you went, being the rider of a gold dragon, the bronze would not attack you." Seri and the others digested this information. "Although, Tanith will not be flying soon, perhaps you should leave it to another?"

Seri considered. But, she wanted so badly to do it. To be unable hurt her, she would do it! "Since, Tanith cannot fly, I shall go do this task since I will be of little help here. It should not take long. I will set of the marrow. Council dismissed." Chairs scraped back and the room emptied. At lest she had something to look forward to, being earth bond which did not suit her and she was eager for a challenge.

Seri was excited. She had checked on Tanith that morning to see how many eggs there were. Tanith had laid 31 eggs, 32 counting the gold one. A total of 32 was an envious clutch, she knew, and Seri was proud of Tanith. Tanith had rolled the queen egg to one side and hovered over it. It was Tanith's jewel of the collection. Seri had packed a bag of water and some fruit to fuel her throughout the day, though she was not worried about not having enough food. She had waved good-by with promises to keep safe and not do anything rash. She could see why they might be worried, but her way of mind was that she could do what needed to be done, she did not need other's help. And so she had refused to have Y'len come with her, even if he was lacking a task for the day. She had seen the search wings off and was pleased to see that although J'mal and J'naz did not seem to be serious, other riders in their wing were. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake in sending those two out to search for candidates- they were jokesters and sometimes mischievous. She tried not to worry and began her journey toward the spot T'von had indicated. It was odd that T'von had suggested the information, thought Seri, as he was one who looked out for himself more than others.

T'von smirked as he saw the weyrwoman head off. The time had come to put his plan in action. He sent Malith off to the place and told him to warm himself in the sun. No doubt if the dragon knew he was being used to dispose of the weyrwoman he would not be so agreeable. But Malith did not understand the kind of restraint T'von had had for so long to avoid wringing the weyrwoman's neck. This was the opportune time. The weyrwoman's best could not come after him, not while sitting on her precious clump of eggs. All together she was obsessed with them and would stay alive until they hatched- even if the weyrwoman was gone. He disliked the weyrwoman in all regards and therefore felt no shame in his part of her misfortune. The plan was simple. Being that rash and pompous brat she would not question that the dragon was sleeping. She would then jump down into the pit to rescue the man, except there wasn't a man. T'von grinned at the thought of what awaited her. The bottom was full of rocks so sharp they would pass right through the stomach of an unsuspecting person all the way to the other side. A mine field of spears, waiting with thirst for the blood of someone. T'von was treating it to it's next victim. And of course it was cloudy and one could not tell what the bottom was like from the top. Ideal. T'von sat back, and waited.

Seri reached the area by midmorning. There was no dragon in sight. She looked around carefully, not wanting to be attacked by surprise. Then she saw him. The bronze dragon was laying on a sunny peck. He was a good 50 ft up, and as far as Seri could tell, snoozing in the warmth of the sun. "Poor thing!" She thought, "I bet you're so worn out trying to get to your rider." She searched around and found a pit. It looked promising. It was too narrow for a dragon to fit through and it did not seem deep. Though she could not see the bottom she was sure it was only a few feet farther than her eyes penetrated the darkness. She lowered herself to her knees and called down into the hole, "Hello, is anyone there?" She listened hard and thought she heard something. Of course! The man had been without water for quite a while and his throat would find it hard pressed to make much sound. She scrambled onto her chest and dangled her feet over the sides, "I'm coming for you." She called. She lowered herself even farther until all that was left was to let go.

The instant she loosened her fingers for the release, Tanith, on the hatching ground bellowed a cry. Back in the area, the bronze dragon leaped up and uttered a warning cry, dive bombing the area where Seri was. The bronze Malith speed toward her, trying to rescue her as Seri lifted her fingers from the rock wall.

Seconds too late, Malith screamed, horrified. Tanith rose her wings from the sands and made wide swoops with them, screeching with inhuman rage. Her cries were a horrible noise that brought even the still sullen E'mon to attention. Tanith then collapsed, taxed by her screams and lost from her mind. The only thing that kept her from vanishing to the welcome between was her eggs. There was no other reason to live. Her heart was empty, her mind dispersed and her life hanging on a almost broken tree branch.

The dragons sang a song of passing, the sound heartbreaking and somehow held all the hopes and desires of Sieriana on its voice that faded into the wind. The weyr was still and quiet a place of mourning. Even the birds had stopped singing, as if they recognized the passing the weyrwoman. The only other sounds were the sobs of the weyrfolk and the rebounding cries of those who had loved her. And T'von? He was the only one smiling and an evil smile at that.

Rebuilding

M'net was horrified. The whole day had been traumatizing. His mind was unclear and his heart heavy. The world had broken to pieces and he was trying to pick them up again and find the right spot. He had lost the joy of the previous days and looked as if he had aged ten years. He looked tired and old, worried. His dragon, Kemeth was not much better. The dragon's hide was a sad shade of bronze. The gleam from his coat was gone and his eyes were deadened.

In his mind, somewhere locked inside tight, he knew he had to come out of this hide away of sadness and take control of the weyr. But his mind would not let him. Again, inside, he knew it was not far to make Zafira, the temporary weyrwoman, deal with everything. She had not yet seen many die, regardless someone close to her. She should have be shielded from such things till she was older, not having them thrust into her attention and demanding her to take charge immediately. S'kul was constantly by her side, however, and that helped clear M'net's conscience. The poor girl. Threadfall was due the next day and M'net knew the weyr would not be over the catastrophe by then. He would need to send for help from the surrounding weyrs to take this threadfall, at lest. He told Kemeth to tell S'kul's Varth before he retired to his room, consulting Kemeth on how everything could go so wrong in one day.

M'net thought back to that horrible time, he could not help the burn of his mind so he submitted to the request and let his thoughts wander, it was too hard to resist. The weight of the event crushed him. He had been seeing that the barracks were ready to occupy the candidates. The moment was burned into his mind, he remembered seeing Tanith go wild, recalled thinking that it had to be a nightmare, falling to his knees and making fists so hard his fingernails pressed into his flesh, retracting wet with blood. Any physical agony did not bother him, it was nothing compared to the lose of Seri. It was a dead weight in his chest, an anchor dropped on his heart. He world rushed by. Kemeth had been calling, crying out, trying to sing the weyrwoman off with a explanatory tribute. But it had failed, the song only gave remembrance on what Seri had strived so hard to achieve, what would now never be. It had been almost as bad to hear the song as it had been to understand, to comprehend, what had happened. M'net closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the memories.

He had to focus. The eggs would, thread would fall, things needed their attention. He saw the flashes of the horror when his eyes closed so he opened them, tormented. It did not help for even though his eyes were open, looking at the surrounding world, he saw images of her everywhere. It was too much to bear, he just wanted to let it go. But Kemeth, the thought, the being of Kemeth, the beacon of light to the searcher, M'net, a way back to his life. He could not end the pain, not with Kemeth still alive. M'net understood now how Tanith must feel, and he did not like it.

Zafira hated all the events that had taken place in the past few days. Even the laying of Tanith's clutch. Though they needed new dragonettes, Zafira was horrified at the thought that that was the reason why Tanith had to stay, to protect her eggs. Zafira was sure all Tanith wanted to do was to jump up and leave this life, yet she could not. That was true cruelty. The fact that Seri had died left a whole in her stomach, she felt as if all the acids had escaped and were gnawing at her insides. She almost wished to die as well. Although she could not claim to be especially close to Seri, she had trusted her guidance and had held high the companionship Seri had brought her being one of the only woman in the weyr. The scene was one from a horror movie, the event seemed to play slowly in her mind, over and over, trying to make her see some way in which she could have changed the outcome. And she saw many. Zafira blamed herself for Seri's death, and that did not make taking over Ser's position feel any better. Her mind was to jumbled to take the charge the weyr needed. She had never experienced the death of someone close to her, and it hurt, bad.

She did not see how the weyr could fly the next threadfall, through all the confusion. When was the next threadfall? Oh, today! She screamed at her self, inside. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out. They would be to late, she was sure. "Oh, Rinath, what do I do?" She cried to her gold dragon. _Do not worry little one, I will raise the alarm. We will go back between time, do not worry._ Rinath said, and then bugled out the threadfall call. Riders rushed to their dragons, firestone sacks in hand. Some you could see tears of sadness lingering on their face, eyes red from tears. The moved somewhat slowly, as if with dread or hesitation. Zafira rose and grabbed her flamethrower, heading out the door, running down the stairs. She jumped of the ledge, and Rinath caught her, _What did I say? Do not worry. I will give coordinate to then._ Zafira nodded and adjusted her fighting straps. The wings assembled, Zafira took them between.

Stavith appeared out of between, completely undaunted by the fact that it was much earlier in the day than when they had left Branches. The thought chilled R'lou and he momentarily forgot the event of yesterday. Zafira had handled well so far, R'lou thought, as the events of yesterday were far from forgotten. Why the seriousness was daunting. Even J'mel and J'naz had stopped their jokes and jabs, they had retreated into themselves, silent and solemn. They weren't here, R'lou noticed. So they were still searching, hmmm? Or perhaps delivering tidings of the news to the other weyrs, asking for transfer riders. Maybe even searching some hold, as the inhabitance of the surrounding area was not enough candidates to satisfy the number of eggs.

He was looking forward to threadfall, it was so active that the thoughts vanished from your head, no matter how ingrained or horrible. That was one thing he was glad for. He offered Stavith some firestone, and Stavith swallowed it, preparing to make flame. The leading edge upon them, Stavith dived, flaming. R'lou leaned close against his neck and gladly let all thoughts fall from his head. Forget the troubles of the day, he was living in the moment.

The threadfall had been hard work for the weyr. Some riders had been in to fragile a state to ride the fall. The thing would have been a fiasco without Zafira's help. Why the whole entire west would be barren by now, eaten by thread, mused S'kul. It didn't help E'mon was still wallowing in self sorrow and had not risen to ride fall since M'net beating him in the flight for Tanith. M'net, in turn was resolute and uncharacteristically quiet. The lack of the bronzes had hit them hard this fall. T'von had disappeared after the death of Seri and S'kul had an awful gut feeling that T'von had taken it to his advantage to take of. With all three bronzes out of commission, things would be a tad harder to deal with. S'kul knew that they would need to barrow some from the neighboring weyrs in the mean time. Zafira had done well, so far, for one so young. It was a burden S'kul hated to see the young girl take on. He hated the thought that the young girl knew so much of death and destruction. It was a thing that S'kul felt was tearing at the girl's soul, ripping it in two, though she tried to hide it.

It hadn't been easy to fly thread so soon after Seri's death. The wings had low moral and no bronze riders had risen to fly it. They were all moping, mused Zafira. Except T'von. He had gone on a mission, asking the other weyrs for riders to spare. They needed them badly. It would help once Tanith's clutch matured, but that would take awhile.

Sighing, Zafira dismounted Rinath, bone tired from fighting thread. She had escaped unscathed, but other riders had not been so lucky. A few wing tips, and two lacings. People just were not being as careful. They were unfocused, weary. Sadness was a constant pain in Zafira's stomach but she had learned to ignore it. It was easier to move on than dwell of such things. R'lou had told her that. She believed him. He had wisdom even in his young years. She too, was young but he had a lighter spin on things and had a way of getting over the past. Zafira knew she dwelled on the past much to much, but it was hard not too. Things were so wrong, yet the only way to make them better was to move on. Zafira had to be ready to face the next day.

The needs of the weyr drove her on, even when she felt like dropping down and crying. She supposed it was selfless, but really it was the only way she thought she could survive. What others needed, she did. It felt good to be wanted. It was the only thing that felt good anymore. Her days were dark as her conscience. Her body as weary as her mind. All she wanted to do was stop, and the world rushed on. Everything was not as she wanted. She had taken the place of weyrwoman, without the capabilities. She had kept the weyr alive, though dead herself. Nothing was as it should be. Zafira's thoughts swirled in her head like an angry rain cloud.

She tended rider without hearing, soothed dragon without seeing. Numb in her mind, her body taking on mechanical actions. She proceeded like this, the only way to function without breaking into a million separate parts. She absently entered the council room, and walked to Seri's place. Her feet were in auto drive. She stopped before it and stared past it, memories flooding her mind. She had been strong when others had been weak. Now, while they recovered, she faltered. Tears ran down her cheeks. A trickle, and then a steady flow. She cried silently, her frame heaving with quiet sobs.

She stood that way for a time. Her body shaking with sobs. She was dimly aware of action happing outside the room. It did not seem important. All the sudden a hand grasped her trembling shoulder and pressed her into one of the chairs. It was R'lou. His hair hanging down in front of his face, his eyes speckled with concern. Zafira looked up at him, almost surprised.

"Zafira, your getting my master numb weed job all wet." He scolded at her, his face telling her he wasn't serious. It was so lovely. R'lou cared about her. She hugged him tightly, letting go of her tense muscles. She could tell he was surprised because he drew back a little. But then he hugged her tightly back, and she knew he was pleased. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She did little to resist. He carried her up a stairway to her courters and then laid her down on the bed.

"You can't keep it all bundled inside you." He said, his voice serious, "You have to let it go. Zafira, no one expects you to be so brave. You don't have to put on this show." Zafira burst into fresh tears, then tried to calm herself.

"I know, I know." She said, her voice thick. "I just didn't want to let you down." He laughed at this, and Zafira didn't mind. His laugh felt good to hear.

"Zafira, don't you dare worry about letting me down." She nodded, and then he bent down toward her and leaned close to her face. "I'll have to hard of a time trying to be as good as you." He whispered in her ear. Then he came even closer, and Zafira saw the care in his eyes. Then his lips touched hers and before she had time to panic, she was kissing him back. It felt good. The best Zafira had felt in days.

T'von had completed his mission. He had done as Zafira had asked. He had gone to the weyrs and asked for transfer riders to come to Branches Weyr. He greeted them with the grim news, that Seri had died on a mysterious mission. They were stunned. It was funny how little they knew of what was going on in the south. They had felt anguish when Tanith had bellowed her roar. It had felt the other dragons, but they had been unsure of the cause. Now they knew. They might know when Tanith died, being a dragon they were closer to it than rider. The weyrfolk greeted the news with hard faces.

"Who is weyrwoman now?" They ask, "Is the weyr otherwise alright?" and "What's it like living in the trees?" He responded with short, stocky answers. He was not the one they should ask their questions to. He disliked answering their queries. He told them that Zafira would prove to weak to be able to handle the weyr. She was just to young to manage the whole thing. They agreed upon hearing that she was merely 16. They mused she needed more guidance before taking on all the responsibility. They told T'von they would find a queen and a rider suitable for the south and then send her to Branches. It was gladly that T'von said good-bye to their company and mounted Malith, glad to be alone. They went to a high point in the mountains of High Reaches and sat there, happy in their solitude. T'von leaned against the warm rock wall and knew, with pleasure, that he did not intend on going back to Branches. He had finally escaped.

J'naz was tired. Bone tired as well as sleep tired. His mind was a mesh of young men's faces, all of them who could be canadites at the hatching. He knew the hatching would be soon, and that he should probably hurry up and pick some likely lads and take them back to the weyr but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Somehow the hatching weighed heavy on his mind. He was not used to the heaviness of any event, his light spirit usually let his heart pass over hard events. J'mel, he knew was suffering as well. Somehow they hadn't considered the possibility of Seri dying. It had left them in a vunrable state. But J'naz knew they had to put on a brave face, lessen the tension. They needed M'net back as a weyrleader. Zafira's skill in handling the situation surprised him but it was a good thing she had not fallen apart.

The hatching would be good for the weyr, new faces that had not seen death. Yet they would think themselves invincible. Of course, J'mel and J'naz still did. It was, he knew, not wise to put on the face of immortality at times, but they needed fearless fighters to beat back thread. He hoped, and picked out, boys he thought who would be more sensible. The dragons needed the knowledgeable partner to guide them in their junior years, not a frivoulous playmate. Gemith grumbled that whoever had put J'mel and J'naz on the hatching grounds definantly didn't believe that. Perhaps it would be good to chose a few light hearted lads, Gemith added, it would bring some relief to the seriousness the weyr dealt with. J'naz nodded, deep in thought.

M'net watched Tanith from his perch. The tree had given him the perfect spot to watch Tanith and her eggs from afar, where Tanith wouldn't get annoyed or worried. Or more worried at least. M'net felt oddly consuled when Tanith let out her shrieks of rage, or pined any food because of her rider's death. Somehow it helped ease his pain. He had been mourning for some time now and he was starving as well. Kemeth had done his best to make his rider eat but M'net felt that hunger pangs were nothing compared to Seri's death. He had just met her, and then she had been taken away. The eggs and Tanith's being gave his conection to Seri. When Tanith fled the world because of her heartbreak, one of the few reminders he had of Seri would disappear. M'net felt a wave of dizzness pass over him, and he felt his balance be disturbed. The weyr had looked for him, but his spot in the Colon trees was sheltered from sight. He did not want the company of the weyr just yet. Perhaps after the eggs hatched. But right now he wanted to see Tanith, and feel her pain, have her express some of his. He found he couldn't, but Tanith eased it for him. What would happen when his outlet of frustration had left this world? M'net didn't want to think, he didn't try to think, he let himself feel the agony in Taniths next cry.

Kemeth was worried about his rider. M'net hadn't eaten anything in days and had only grudgingly taken the water Kemeth brought him. He would have told someone, if anyone wasn't busy. The weyr was mostly empty and no one of any substantle power was ever around. Fighting thread was a struggle, Kemeth would have helped, if he could. But his rider was deaf to the calls of thread and he could not fly it without him. Kemeth winged backward in the air. He didn't know what to do. M'net's thoughts were growing hazy and he could barley stand up against the wind. Kemeth didn't understand. He knew the weyrwoman had passed on, and felt grief for that, but M'net dragged it on like he was the weyrwoman's dragon. Although Kemeth very much liked Tanith, he wasn't paticuarlly impressed by her. Kemeth continued to practice his flying technique. Dragons weren't made to think a lot, but M'net's condition stayed in Kemeth's mind. What would become of his rider?

J'naz woke early that morning. He had promised Zafira to be back by today. The eggs were hardening and the canadites couldn't be late. He streached in the cool morning air and slowly readied himself. He had stayed up late the night before, contemplating the best people to bring back. It had been hard enough to chose, let alone have his men agree. Most likely there would be a lot of contrafesrsy still. Although J'naz liked pretty woman, he knew that they might not be the best choice. Some riders couldn't see beyond that. It was odd, Seri had not be nessecaraily beautiful, but they had all thought she was a strong weyrwoman. Now, on search, they passed over those who were just as catching to the eye as Seri and only stopped at supreame beauty. J'naz was determined to find the woman who would become the golden egg's rider. He wanted to beat his brother at something. Throwing his shoulders back, J'naz left the room, hardening his heart to his wing's compants.

As expected few were completely pleased with J'naz's selection. They disliked some of the pictures that went with the names. Everyone agreed that Gewian was a good choice as was Defeil. Much agument insued over Metek on account that he was so young, and Berath because of his sad looks. In the end a list was agreed upon for the male candidates with some compermise. J'naz wondered weather it had been a wise dicision to even alow his men to question the list. It would not do to have the female candidates assessed in the same way. On this thought, J'naz sent out his riders to collect the candidates and desided that he, and only he, would collect the females he had chosen. It would mean going between times, he knew, but J'naz was ready for this adventure. First on the list, Gladina.

It was time consuming to bring each girl one by one or even two by two. But it couldn't be helped. J'naz hardly had time to spare, but he tried to make a point of getting to know the ladies he was shipping to Branches Weyr- they were likely to stay there and he wanted an upper hand when it came to impressing them. He was on his last people now, a girl by the name of Sarita and another named Kira. Somehow, the Sarita reminded him of Seri. The weyr might not like her because of that, but a person like Seri was just the person they needed right now. He landed outside the weaving craft hall. Sarita was waiting for him. She had long black hair that hung down to her waist. Her eyes were a dark brown and almound shaped. She was tall and lean as well. She saw him and waved, then turned around and said something into the sky. Another girl came out of the shadows, her steps were light and her walk excited. This was Kira. Her hair was a bushy brown and her eyes green. J'naz swept down to pick them up. They looked so alike in their stance and face from a distance, but now J'naz could see that Kira was much shorter and her features more round and delicate.

When T'rin appeared over Branches Weyr, the sight was breath-taking. The warm shafts of sunlight bounced lazily off the thick branches of the tree that supported the weyr. "I don't know, Marnenth, it still seems pretty strange to put a weyr in a tree." T'rin commented to his dragon as they made the descent.

Marnenth yawned, choosing to ignore his rider's somewhat pointless remark as he moved in to land, coming to a stop not far from the weyr's entrance.

Dismounting from his brown dragon, T'rin grinned at Marnenth, "Well, I suppose you'll want to find someplace sunny to lay and I need to go tell someone I'm here or I won't have a room to stay in. So I guess it's time for me to make like a tree and leaf!"

Marnenth grumbled as he watched his rider walk off. The joke hadn't been funny the first time T'rin had said it and repeating it several more time hadn't made it any funnier.

Stepping into the weyr, T'rin looked around hesitantly. Transferring to a new weyr was a first for him and although the brown rider was fairly sure he needed to talk to someone, he wasn't quite sure who that someone might be.

Zafira saw the strange brown dragon from a distance. "I wonder if J'mel finally convinced the weyr's to send someone here." She pondered out loud. _Rinath, what do you thi__nk_? She asked her dragon.

_I don't think, I know._ Rinath replied_. The rider is T'rin and the dragon is called Marnenth_

"T'rin?" Zafira muttered. "Sounds interesting." she hurried down the swinging bridge to the entrance to the weyr. "I hope he'll be more useful than M'net." she ran to where T'rin was standing. "Hello," she called breathlessly. "I'm the weyrwoman for now." Zafira said. "I'll show you to your room. You are here to stay, aren't you? Oh we have to fly thread soon... And the eggs... can't leave them alone..." Zafira started talking to herself, distracted by his presense. She needed him to like it here, he had to stay. They needed him.

"Or, you could exlpore if you want... I don't know how you want- I mean I don't know how you needed to get settled... Um, Would you like something to drink?" Zafira stopped herself before she started hyperventalating. "I'm sorry." She said more calmly. "I don't usually talk so much. I just don't want to..." her tone was quiet, "lose someone else." She whispered. she couldn't explain, but somehow she already cared about T'rin's safety. It would be hard to lose him, even if she didn't know him at all. Seri had been taken away from her so quickly... She felt tears come to her eyes and turned slightly away, not wanting him to see, but not wanting to seem rude either.

T'rin greeted Zafira with a warm smile, introducing himself with his usual sunny confidence, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Zafira, I'm T'rin, brown Marnenth's rider." For the briefest of moments, T'rin let his focus shift from the person he was talking to to the interior of Branches Weyr. As strange as it had seemed at first, hearing about people living in a tree like wherries, the brown rider was already certain that he would enjoy living at Branches Weyr.

T'rin let out an amused and at the same time self-conscious sort of chuckle, "Well, I plan on staying on at Branches Weyr if that isn't too much of a problem." T'rin adjusted the pack he was wearing which, while containing everything he had decided to bring with him, was fairly light. Watching the distressed weyrwoman with a carefully shielded curiosity, T'rin remembered hearing that Branches Weyr needed more riders but now that he was here there seemed to be more going on. "You look a bit stressed." T'rin said, understating the obvious with his usual social grace or lack thereof, "Is there anything I can do to help out? At the very least I could get you something to drink- I find a nice cup of klah always helps calm me down when I have something troubling on my mind."

Oh," Zafira replied, wringing her hands. "No, no. I'm the one who's playing host." she said. "Do want some klah? We don't have any fresh brew, but I can make some, if you need it. You need a place to stay? hmmm... The place is quite empty, you can pick one you like that's open." She lowered her voice, "I'd stay away from the east tree's upper rooms. The bronze riders tend to take residence there and while commonly it would be fine for a brown rider to situate there I think that well E'mon and M'net are out of sorts you should stay away. Do tell me if you see M'net somewhere. He's been on his own lately and I'm afraid he isn't getting enough food."

A brown dragon burst into the sky. It circled downward, decending quickly. _Gemith and J'naz _Rinath reported. _With two canidates_

Zafira groaned and swept her hand distractedly through her hair. "I hope he was wise with these ones." she muttered darkly. Then she realized that T'rin was still there. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, "It's more canidates with J'naz." She hurried toward the man, running lightly down the steps. "You can come if you want." she said.

"Hey, Zafira, where are you going in such a hurry?" R'lou said. He had caught her around the waist and was holding her back gently. "You shouldn't run of on a guest like that." he pretended to scolded her. "I'm R'lou, by the way." He said to T'rin, "Rider of blue Stavith. I'll see what he needs Zafira, you stay here and situate this new fellow." R'lou started to walk off, then took off at a jog toward J'naz. "Hope to see you around." He called to T'rin.

Zafira turned back to T'rin, "Well, um..." She said, not sure what to say.


End file.
